Scars of time
by Estela R. N
Summary: Master hand sabe que Emerina tiene conexión con alguien que conoció por lo que necesitara la ayuda de Link y Zelda, por parte de Emerina...descubrirá su misión por la cual nació pero lo que no sabe es que si la cumple...algo malo le pasara a ella ¿o tal vez no?
1. Prologo

_**Prologo: "Estela"**_

Una chica de cabello rojo estaba sentada mirando la televisión, buscando algo entretenido para mirar hasta que se encontró con un concierto en vivo de la banda japonesa más famosa del mundo "Kokoro", la misma banda que es la favorita de sus dos amigos, uno peli azul y otro peli verde.

-¡Fli! ¡Did! ¡Vengan a ver! ¡Hay un concierto de Kanse-rry!-Los mencionados se acercaron corriendo a ver su banda favorita en acción- ella canta muy bonito y ni hablar de su belleza…su collar…. ¿donde lo habrá comprado? Esa mariposa parece hecha de cristal

-Estoy seguro de que es una herencia familiar…no hay collares tan hermosos como ese en este mundo… ¿Por qué el mundo están cruel? –El peli azul hacia un gesto de disgusto en su rostro y ve a su compañero peli verde quien mira hipnotizado la televisión- parece que el ama a Kanse-rry ¿verdad?

-¡OYE! ¡ES MENTIRA!-El peli verde estaba rojo hasta los hombros y sus dos amigos se reían de su cara enojada- ¡Que tenga unos cuantos poster de Kanse-rry en mi habitación no quiere decir que la ame! Pero ¿no notas algo extraño?…-Fli mira con tristeza la televisión.

-Yo no noto nada extraño y ¿tu Did?-La pelirroja miraba la televisión buscando respuesta alguna a la extraña pregunta que su amigo había hecho.

-si te refieres a que sientes una profunda tristeza al ver a la cantante… entonces si… siento que la conozco desde antes…pero es imposible….ella es japonesa y nosotros Estadounidenses pero… ¡se que la he visto antes!- Did miraba a Fli quien se le salían las lagrimas al ver por mucho tiempo a Kanse-rry pero ese tiempo de tranquilidad se iba a acabar al escuchar una explosión proveniente de una llanta reventada porque los ojos del peli verde se achicaron y se volvieron muy amarillos, lo único que se escucho esa noche fueron cortes y gritos de dolor.

* * *

><p>-¡Gracias a todos por asistir! ¡Espero que me sigan apoyando en el resto de mi gira! ¡Fans de Inglaterra…mi próximo concierto será en Londres…Espérenme ahí!- Kanse-rry se despedía de su público al terminar su concierto y estaba más que feliz por haber complacido a sus fans con sus canciones.<p>

-Buen trabajo Emerina-El guitarrista de cabello azul y ojos verdes felicitaba a su compañera de trabajo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias amigo, hay que empacar nuestras cosas para ir hacia el aeropuerto ¡Estoy emocionada! –A la vocalista se le iluminaban los ojos de la emoción.

-Y yo quiero ir a ver el museo de la legendaria Estela ¿Quién va conmigo?-Uno de los integrantes del grupo de J-pop estaba mirando un mapa de turismo de Inglaterra y le intereso ese museo.

-¿Legendaria Estela? ¿Quién es esa?-Emerina miraba confusa a su compañero, no le sonaba ese nombre.

-Ni idea…pero en el museo debe salir su historia pero como a ti no te gustan las cosas aburridas no vas a acompañarme ¿verdad?-El acompañante miraba victorioso a Emerina.

-Me conoces bien amigo mío… las cosas aburridas no son para mí pero tal vez vaya al patrimonio de allí…hablo de las ruinas del pueblo de Siñia, Silva o algo así-Emerina trata de acordarse- ya no importa…arreglemos las cosas.

Todo el mundo empacaba ropa, instrumentos, cuadernos, etc. Todos querían estar en Inglaterra lo más rápido posible, al estar arriba del avión Emerina quería dormir y sin ningún esfuerzo se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Emerina estaba en un lugar extraño, como en una especie de salón al estilo "Final boss" de un videojuego cuando vio a un Rey de cabello verde que corría directo hacia ella.<p>

-¡DETENTE! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-Emerina miro al que grito y vio a un rey peli azul con capa roja y una cinta en la cabeza del mismo color en el piso con muchas heridas y con una cara de espanto.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡REACCIONA! ¡REACIONA!- Emerina vio a un chico que se parecía a ella, que tenia vestimenta de mercenario quien lloraba desesperadamente y por impotencia al no poder moverse por las graves heridas que hay en sus piernas- ¡DETENTEEEEEE!- Emerina sentía que el peli verde se acercaba y cuando llego al lado de ella todo se volvió negro pero luego se transporto a una habitación y estaba el mismo rey peli verde quien miraba con profunda tristeza un cofre con 4 hermosas gemas.

-Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento… si tan solo…tuviéramos una segunda…oportunidad…como desearía que cumplieras ese deseo- la caja comenzó a brillar de forma intensa y envolvió todo pero antes de que todo se volviera negro de nuevo, se escucho la voz del rey- Y castígame por mi pecado.

* * *

><p>Emerina despertó de golpe ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo peliazul, mira por la ventana buscando tranquilizarse y ve que llegaron a Inglaterra- ¿Qué me miras así? Estoy bien solo…tuve un mal sueño.<p>

El peli azul hizo una mueca de disgusto porque sabía que era más que un sueño pero sabía que Emerina era una chica que ocultaba todo para sí misma por lo que la dejo tranquila hasta que esta se tranquilizara ya que se veía muy agitada.

La cantante estaba un poco incomoda, al pisar un pie en el aeropuerto, la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre ella pero no eran cosas malas pero si extrañas.

-Parece que algo igual de terrible a Law va a pasar…mira…la legendaria Estela volvió de la muerte a salvarnos una vez más…-Emerina con cautela miraba a las personas que dijeron eso que la impresiono ¿Law? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre?-

El peliazul escuchaba como llamaban a su amiga "Estela" y también veía como todos se sorprendían al ver su collar en forma de mariposa pero lo que le sorprendió fue que a medida que veían el collar, se inclinaban ante Emerina como si de una leyenda se tratara.

-Damas y caballeros…se que somos famosos pero…no es para tanto…es un hermoso recibimiento pero esto…-Emerina estaba más que nerviosa por la atención que recibía.

-Pero…Legendaria Estela…usted es una de los héroes de la Esperanza…por lo que si usted está aquí es porque algo malo va a pasar-Uno de los caballeros le dijo a Emerina confundiéndola con Estela.

-¿Legendaria Estela? ¿Yo? Perdóneme pero yo soy Emerina Namikaze…-Y en eso todos en el aeropuerto se sorprendieron.

"Namikaze" "será la reencarnación de Estela" "La legendaria ha vuelto de la muerte por nosotros" y varias cosas más susurraban los presentes, los niños veían con emoción a la cantante y Emerina no sabía ya que hacer pero luego todos se volvieron a inclinar pero porque alguien de mucho poder visitaba el aeropuerto a buscarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia que nació de un dibujo que hice y al escuchar algunas canciones pero bueno…la historia de Emerina que se va a mezclar con los smasher mas con Link y Zelda pero no va a faltar Estela…y el propósito o misión que tiene que cumplir Emerina que tiene mucho que ver con ella…<strong>

**Pd: ¿Quiénes eran los que aparecían en el sueño? ¿Qué es lo que pasa en ese instante?**

**Pd2: ¿Qué es lo que se referiría con el castigo?**

**Pd3: Que frustrante es el hecho de que te confundan con alguien importante ¿no?**

**Pd4: ¿Quién será la persona con poder que fue a buscar a Emerina?**

**Pd5: ¿Qué tiene que ver lo primero con toda la historia?**

**Espero que les guste... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	2. ¿Donde se metió?

_**Capitulo 1: "¿Dónde se metió?"**_

Habían pasado 10 años de la batalla contra Law y el castillo estaba de cabeza, la reina había desaparecido y todo el mundo la buscaba, sus 7 hijos y esposo estaban corriendo buscando a su ser querido… ¿Dónde se metió Estela?

-Sakura… ¿has encontrado una pista de tu madre?-Phillip estaba tiritando, aunque su esposa tenía un poder increíble, igual se preocupaba por ella.

-Todos estamos buscando Papá...pero… ¡NO ESTA! ¡Y YO QUE TENIA PENSADO EN JUNTARME CON LEONHART PERO NO! ¡TODO POR MI MAMI TAN LINDA QUE LE GUSTA HACERNOS SUFRIR!-Sakura tenía un arranque de ira y cuando esto pasaba…era un mini Estela pero Phillip sabe cómo controlar esta situación.

-¡ESCÚCHAME NIÑA TONTA! ¡TU MAMI ES UNA LEYENDA POR TODO EL MULTIUNIVERSO! ¡MUCHOS BUSCARAN SU PODER O MATARLA POR HABERNOS SALVADO DE VAC….LAW! ¡ASÍ QUE MAS RESPETO JOVENCITA!-Phillip sonríe victorioso al ver a su princesita ninja con los ojos llorosos al igual como su esposa en el pasado…como extrañaba los golpes de su esposa- ya hija…no te pongas a llorar pero tu madre es tu madre y ella es única…tengo miedo a perderla.

-Eso es hermoso papi… pero volviendo a lo que dijo Saku… ¿te gusta el hijo del tío Lionell?-Kyoei Kokoro o como su apodo Kyoko miraba de forma picarona a su hermana pequeña.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho y le pego a Kyoko bien fuerte que salió volando…Gabriel que pasaba por ahí vio todo el espectáculo y se rio, Sakura y Kyoko eran bien unidos al igual que él y su hermana- Estos niños son únicos ¿verdad Phil?- Gabriel tenía el pelo al estilo Legolas* con una capa roja que se unía con un broche del sello real de Sillia, un cisne, una polera naranja con la parte de atrás larga, pantalones cafés y botas de cuero negras- Mi hermana se ha portado bien ¿verdad?-Phil miraba con una cara cómica a Gabriel porque en su voz se notaba el sarcasmo.

-Jajajaja…ya lo creo…los niños tratan de imitar a su madre y a ti por ser héroes que no solo en nuestro mundo conocen sino en los millones de universos que existen…quieren llegar a ser grandes héroes para proteger a la siguiente generación… después de todo los niños salieron con la misma ideología de Estela…el proteger al más débil-Phillip le acariciaba la cabeza a Sakura ya que como ella era la menor, era la regalona de todo el castillo y bien pero bien marimacha.

-Estela sí que sabe criar a sus hijos…extraño sus arranques tsunderes…me gustaba escucharla decir groserías…mierda…lo malo de ser masoquista ¿no Phillip?-El rey se reía al ver a su cuñado con unas muecas de dolor.

-Si…yo sobretodo…por cierto ¿sigues trabajando como mercenario? Parece que te gusto la idea que te propuso Ike hace años…-Gabriel se rascaba la nuca mientras Phil lo miraba divertido-

-Padre-Gabriel, Sakura y Phillip voltearon a ver a una muchacha de 16 años de cabello largo y negro con mechones verdes, short negro, una chaqueta verde y sandalias con taco negras, acompañada de Lucario quien llevaba a la hija menor de Gabriel que hace solo unos meses había nacido- ¿han encontrado a mi tía? Si ella hace esto es porque algo malo está pasando o va a pasar- Por si se preguntan esta chica es Amelia y siente una gran admiración hacia el rey héroe Marth ¿Por qué? Gracias a él recupero su vista también le curó el oído y las cuerdas vocales.

-Cierto…me acuerdo esa vez que sentí el viento helado a pesar que había un calor a morir…porque de nuevo siento esa extraña sensación…no me gusta para nada…-En eso la bebe comienza a llorar-Marle no llores, mi bebe- Lucario le pasa la bebe a Gabriel quien la abrazaba con mucho cariño, todo el mundo miraba esta escena y empezaron a reír hasta Lucario estaba riendo-¿De qué se ríen? –Gabriel parecía un tomate.

-Es que tío…jajaja te pareces a mi mama haciendo callar a un bebe o mejor dicho pareces mujer actuando así-Sakura veía con mucha burla la cara de su tío quien la miraba enojado.

Phillip miraba con pena a su cuñado y para salvarlo de su condición dijo-Ya lo molestaron mucho y hay que seguir buscando a Estela que ya saben que si ella no está…todo el mundo pierde la cabeza como ahora así que-No pudo seguir porque afuera venían dos dragones a suma velocidad con dos jinetes de 8 años de edad.

-¡Padre hemos visto un portal! ¡Apúrense! ¡Se abrió entre medio de las montañas y creemos que se trata de mama!-Todos los que estaban ahí abrieron los ojos como platos y se alistaron para irse menos Amelia quien tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a su hermanita pero si envió a Lucario.

* * *

><p>Phillip cabalgaba a toda velocidad, siguiendo a sus hijos que eran caballeros dragones ya que ellos sabían donde había sido la aparición del portal.<p>

-¡NIÑOS! ¿Estamos cerca?-Phil estaba desesperado, Estela había dicho que salía pero eso fue hace 4 días atrás por lo que estaba más que preocupado.

-Si papa…estamos cerca…Lucario haznos el favor de ver si hay alguien en esa dirección-Hime una de las hijas de Phil y Estela apuntaba hacia el norte por lo que Lucario vio con su aura.

-Si es ella…su aura es potente igual a la de Estela así que apuremos la causa-Todo el mundo hizo un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que la reina estaba ahí.

Aumentaron el paso durante unos minutos pero sus fuerzas se estaban acabando aunque por suerte estaban llegando, Phillip se bajo de su corcel y corrió hasta el cuerpo de su esposa pero había algo raro.

-Mi hermana se ve…ummm…mas… ¿joven? Y mira lo que tiene en el cuello…se parece a esas cosas que Leo se colocaba en las orejas para escuchar música….pero es ella por que el collar lo tiene-Gabriel se transformo en humano para verificar si su "hermana" estaba en buen estado.

- ¡ugh! ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me miran?-"Estela" había despertado, viajar por portales no era lo suyo, era la segunda vez del día que pasaba-mi cabeza da vueltas-de repente es abrazada por el rey peli verde.

-Estela…me tenias tan preocupado… ¿qué haría yo sin ti?-Phillip abrazaba con más fuerza a "Estela" pero luego se preocupo porque ella no le devolvía el abrazo o le dio un mini regaño por haberla asustado por el repentino abrazo-Estela… ¿estás bien?…los niños igual están preocupados-"Estela" mira a los niños, Kyoko, Hime, Ori y Sakura para ver sus caras de preocupación por su madre.

-¿eh? Disculpa pero te equivocas de persona-"Estela" empujo a Phillip de forma suave para que no se cayera- Mi nombre no es Estela es Emerina… ¿Por qué todo el mundo me confunde con esa Estela?...wow esto se parece a la una escena de Fire Emblem Awakening cuando Chrom conoce a Robin….-Emerina susurro lo ultimo al ver a Phillip que le tendía la mano para que se levante, ella quedo mirándolo un rato…le recordaba a cierta persona pero no se acordaba.

-¿Emerina? HAHAHA claaaaro y yo me llamo Flippy… ¿Estela? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –Phill se reía de la cara de Emerina.

-¡Que no soy Estela! y Gracias por acordarme el nombre de ese militar-Emerina abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Dónde está?

Flippy estaba recorriendo la ciudad de Sillia tranquilamente y se sentía orgulloso ¿Por qué? Porque le decían que se parecía al rey cuando era joven, Estaba buscando a Splendid y a Emerina por todas partes pero no los encontraba pero unas preguntas se formulaban en su mente ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Tenían un propósito en este pueblo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo por ahora…en el próximo capítulo se tratara de como Emerina, Flippy y Splendid se conocen y llegan al pueblo de Sillia.<strong>

***Legolas personaje del señor de los anillos ¿alguien podría dibujarlo? XD**

**Pd: ¿Dónde estará Estela?**

**Pd2: Sakura es igualita a su madre ¿no? y que forma más bonita de calmar de Phillip U-U**

**Pd3: Pobre Emerina…todo el mundo la confunde TwT aunque debería portarse con Flippy ¿verdad? XD**

**Pd4: Hay una canción que representa este fic y se llama Scar of Time de Chrono Cross (imaginen al escuchar la canción y sabrán a donde irá a parar este Fic :D)**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	3. Una nueva aventura

_**Capitulo 2: "Una nueva aventura"**_

Emerina veía como todos se inclinaban de nuevo incluso hasta Logan se inclino- ¡Ay no! ¿Tú también?-Logan apunto a quien se inclinaban y la cantante se sorprendió porque era…-Reina Isabel ll…Lamento si no la he reconocido-Emerina se inclina ante ella.

-No tiene porque disculparse, entiendo perfectamente de que está alterada-La reina ve a todos los curiosos a su alrededor y se enoja- Muy bien…ya no hay nada más que ver por lo tanto sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo-Todo el mundo sigue su camino pero no faltan los murmullos- Lamento pero es que usted ¡ah!-La reina ve el collar de Emerina y esta ladea la cabeza con confusión- ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?

-Cla…claro su alteza- le indico a su grupo que se fueran al hotel a ordenar sus cosas pero Logan no quería hacerlo ya que quería estar con ella- Logan esto es importante así que… ¿me podrías dejar sola con la reina?-Logan la miro mal y de mala gana accedió pero algo le decía que algo malo le iba a ocurrir a ella.

Emerina y la reina caminaban hacia las ruinas de Sillia, para ser sinceros este lugar no era más que escombros, el castillo estaba casi destruido, solo unas cuantas casas de miles estaban en pie, muchas espadas, flechas y toda clase de armas en el suelo, este lugar era un campo de lucha o lo fue.

-Reina Isabel am… ¿Qué le sucedió al pueblo de Sillia? ¿Por qué está protegido con cercas?- Emerina miraba con asombro las ruinas.

-Este pueblo era la capital de Sillia ya que así se llamaba Inglaterra antes…este es el resultado de una guerra civil que hubo después del asesinato de la legendaria Estela que era la reina ¿Cómo siguió la política de los reyes en Inglaterra? Estela tenía 7 hijos del cual solo uno sobrevivió, Sakura Kazehana que con tan solo 7 años de edad, fue obligada a casarse con el duque más importante de Sillia para seguir con el linaje real…una vida dura para la familia de la legendaria y los cercos es para evitar robos de las armas del suelo y joyas dentro del castillo-La reina Isabel miraba con tristeza el pueblo-¿Cómo obtuviste ese collar muchacha? Ya que durante años lo hemos buscado-Isabel II miraba detenidamente el collar de cristal.

-Es una herencia familiar, este collar me lo dio mi abuela antes de morir hace 11 años atrás y también le dio un collar a mi gato que parece un hermano-Emerina se saca la mochila y la abre revelando un gato negro con un collar de dragón, la reina al ver ese collar se sorprende ya que se parecía mucho al del legendario Gabriel- ¡oh! ¿Porque hay tantos corazones y flores debajo de ese árbol de cerezo?-La cantante corre para ver muchas cosas románticas y le empiezan a brillar los ojos.

-Este es el lugar exacto en donde la legendaria fue besada por primera vez por su esposo Phillip después de la desgracia de Tabuu, este lugar representa para las parejas el inicio del verdadero y único amor o el comienzo del amor más puro-Isabel II sonreí con mucha dulzura- Los guardias me llaman para ir al palacio… ¿la llevo hasta su hotel?- Emerina le sonrió a la reina, aceptando.

La cantante al pasar por debajo del árbol de cerezo, un pétalo cayo y el viento lo movió alrededor de ella como avisándole algo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Emerina y después de ver como el pétalo se alejaba, ella decidió seguirlo.

* * *

><p>Un joven peli azul estaba viendo por las cercas el pueblo destrozado y tenía unas ganas tremendas de entrar, cosa que no era problema ya que tenía la habilidad de volar pero no quería ir solo, quería ir con su mejor amigo que era un militar peli verde.<p>

-Van a llegar los guardias y yo no voy a defenderte Splendid así que déjalo ya…me pones enfermo-Flippy miraba con enojo a su amigo que estaba levitando arriba de la cerca- cuando te veo me dan ganas de volver en el tiempo y evitar el haber concursado en las "vacaciones perfectas"-El peli verde tristemente agacho la cabeza-

-No sea agua fiesta Fli quien sabe, tal vez esto te perteneció alguna vez-Flippy lo mira de forma confusa- Solo quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo, aunque sea una vez mas-Splendid miraba con nostalgia la destruida ciudad de Sillia mientras Flippy le lanza una piedra.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Conocías este lugar? ¿Qué me perteneció? Mierda, estas más loco de lo que pensaba-Flippy suspiraba con mucho fastidio por esa pobre alma.

-¡Ow! Iré a investigar y luego a la fuerza te voy a llevar te guste o no-Ante eso Splendid se fue y Flippy arqueo una ceja.

Flippy se recostó en un árbol a esperar al idiota de azul cuando un punto rosa se poso en su nariz haciéndolo estornudar-¿eh? Pero ¿Qué…?-El tomo el pétalo de la flor de cerezo y miro por todas partes-No hay ningún árbol de cerezo por los alrededores- Y de la nada le viene un flashback de una niña de pelo negro y verde con una mujer con ojos azules y pelo negro, al mismo tiempo ve el pétalo en su mano- Sa…Sa…Saku…ra…y….E….Es…Est…-Flippy miro con rapidez el reino destrozado y escucho que alguien estaba respirando agitadamente detrás de el por lo que se dio la vuelta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su cantante favorita- Por dios…Kanse-rry ¿se encuentra bien?-El militar fue a ver si Emerina estaba bien y al acercarse una ráfaga de viento frio los envuelve a ambos.

-Ufff….Ese maldito pétalo sí que me hizo correr y para variar el viento era frí… ¿eh? No me has llamado….-Emerina mira al peliverde con asombro y se ríe- ¡!Alguien que por fin me reconoce por quien soy! ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo?

Flippy se sonrojo al ver a su cantante al frente y hablándole a él- Mi nombre es Flippy… ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?-El militar sentía como se cumplía su sueño pero a la vez sintió que se cumplió algo mas importante pero ¿Qué era?

Emerina no pudo seguir porque un peliazul llego del cielo, sorprendiéndola-Flippy hay algo dentro del cas…ti…llo… ¿ella es…Emerina?-Emerina se alegro al oír su nombre pero eso no duro mucho ya que los guardias se acercaban con escopeta en mano- ow…mejor nos vamos de aquí…el castillo es más seguro para ocultarse así que…permiso- Splendid agarro a Emerina y a Flippy de la cintura para salir volando hacia el castillo pero ¿cuál sería su sorpresa? Al acercarse más al castillo, el collar de Emerina Brillaba cada vez mas hasta el punto de crear un portal delante de ellos.

-¡MIERDA! ¡SPLENDID PARA! ¡NO ENTRES A ESA COSA! ¡PARA MIERDA!-Flippy se aferraba al brazo del héroe del terror que tenia este momento.

-¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡PARA!-Emerina estaba en las mismas condiciones que el militar.

El héroe freno pero aun así…- Oh-Oh…ya es muy tarde-Antes de adentrarse al portal todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza por el miedo, apenas ellos cruzaron, el portal se cerró. Un viento helado recorrió por todo el país pero solo dos personas se preocuparon al sentir esta brisa inusual, la reina Isabel II y Logan, quienes miraron en castillo con una mueca de tristeza.

En las afuera de una ciudad muy lejana, se abrió un portal dejando caer a los tres jóvenes de bruces al suelo, Emerina rodo hasta llegar a un jardín con flores naranjas, Splendid enterró su cara en la tierra por el impacto y Flippy rodo hasta que su cabezo llego a un gran cartel- ¡OW! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡MALDITO CARTEL! ¡TE VOY A SACAR LA…..!-Flippy miraba detenidamente el cartel-...Bienvenidos a…la…ciudad….sm…smasher…. ¿qué?-Flippy abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¿DONDE LLEGAMOS A PARAR?!

Emerina se levantaba del suelo y miraba el cartel ¿ciudad smasher? Ella había oído alguna vez ese nombre o mejor dicho…ella estuvo ahí…antes pero no era posible…no…no lo era o ¿sí? ¿Por qué se le venía a la mente dos manos gigantescas con un enorme pájaro con cadenas?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, una guerra civil... y donde nuestros protagonistas llegaron a parar, es genial ¿no?...como me gustaría que eso me pasara a mi TwT.<strong>

**Pd: ¿alguien escucho la canción que dije en el capitulo anterior? Y si es asi ¿Qué se imaginaron? :3**

**Pd2: Que cruel fue el destino de Estela y su familia…sobre todo el de Sakura…pobrecilla**

**Pd3: ¡Kyaaa! Flippy casi se acordó de algo de su vida pasado y la nostalgia de Splendid….**

**Pd4: Fue una linda forma de conocerse la de Emerina y Flippy (¿Alguien podría dibujar esta escena por favor? :3)**

**Pd5: Los 6 sentidos están por todas partes XD**

**Pd6: Aun falta mucho para que este fic termine pero...ya tengo escrito en ultimo capitulo .-. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D **


	4. Una nueva ciudad

_**Capitulo 3: "Una nueva ciudad"**_

Los 3 jóvenes paseaban por la ciudad buscando un mapa que les indicara como volver a casa porque cuando preguntaban acerca de Inglaterra o Estados Unidos, las personas los miraban extraño. Estaban caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad smasher cuando en los televisores y pantallas grandes mostraban el nuevo Torneo "Super smash bros" presentando a los veteranos.

-¿Super Smash bros? ¿Torneo? Flippy ¿te apuntas?-Splendid miraba con brillos en los ojos a el militar quien le mostró el dedo de al medio muy irritado.

- ¡NO! Se nota que es un torneo amistoso además….tienen armas, bombas y pistolas por lo que sabes que es lo que me pasa después-Flippy no quería recordar lo que paso la noche en que vio el concierto de Emerina.

-¿Qué pasa después de eso?-Emerina miraba con curiosidad a el militar- ¿pasa algo malo? –Flippy se puso nervioso ya que no quería contarle de su problema.

-Nada Emerina…nada… solo me dan miedo y comienzo a gritar hasta desmayarme ¡Si eso! –Flippy suspiro aliviado al ver que Emerina aunque no muy convencida, lo dejaba de mirar, ya que cuando lo hacía el calor subía hasta la cara y esta vez ella esperaba que le respondieran la pregunta así que más lo miraría ahora también se preguntaba el si podía controlar sus sonrojos o corazón.

-¡KYAAA! ¡TU MOCHILA TIENE VIDA!-Splendid dio un salto hacia atrás y apuntaba la mochila de Emerina quien se movía violentamente-¡Y ESTA DICIENDO ALGO!-Exclama el peli azul mas alarmado al oír maullidos dentro de esta.

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Es mi gato Black…el pobre debe estar todo mareado por el viaje en ese portal y la falta de aire-Emerina deja la mochila en el suelo y la abre para después que un gato salga de ahí tambaleándose hasta caer al suelo.

-Miauuuu-El gato no levanta la cabeza del suelo y comienza a temblar preocupando a los tres jóvenes- _"Por tu culpa casi muero… ¡¿POR QUE NO ME SACASTE ANTES?!"_-Emerina sintió esa voz en su cabeza y negó varias veces.

-¿Y tu porque no maullaste antes? así no estarías en esa condición, así que no reclames Black-La cantante mira al gato mal y el gato se levanto del suelo dándole una mirada desafiante- ¿quieres pelear? ¡Bien! Aquí te espero-Flippy y Splendid miraban con una gota en la sien la "pelea".

-Emerina…el gato no habla como humano… ¿acaso le entiendes?-Flippy trataba de razonar con la cantante pero esta lo mira furiosa por lo que se saca el collar y se lo coloca en el cuello del militar- ¡Oye!

-_"Escúchame mocoso, ¿acaso crees que por ser un gato no pueda hablar como un humano? HAHAHA no me hagas reír"_-La voz de Black resonó muy fuerte en la cabeza de Flippy quien asustado se cayó de espalda.

-El gato… ¡ME HABLO!... ¿me llamo mocoso?... puto gato-Flippy miro a Splendid quien veía a los dos como si estuvieran locos.

_-"Colócale el collar a ese azulito de ahí…va a reaccionar igual que tu"_-Black camino hasta Splendid y comenzó a maullar mientras movía su colita juguetonamente- Miau.

- Awww….que lindo gatito-Splendid toma al gatito y lo acaricia- ¿Quién es el lindo gatito? A ver ¿Quién es el lindo gatito?-El gato se retorcía mucho y Flippy aprovecho de colocarle el collar a Splendid.

-"_¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN PUTO NIÑO!"_-Splendid dejo de acariciar al gato, abrió los ojos como platos y miro lentamente a Black- "_¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua un ratón? Ahora ¡BÁJAME!"_ –Splendid se asusto y lanzo al gato quien cayó en un tarro de basura_- "¡Oye! Tendrías que haberme bajado con delicadeza, intento de héroe"_-Black asomo su cabeza por encima del basurero mostrándole los dientes a Splendid quien estaba cabizbajo.

-Wow, ¿Qué le habrá dicho Black para que se ponga así?-Flippy miraba con indiferencia a Splendid y Emerina trataba de adivinar lo que Black dijo.

Splendid levanto la cabeza con furia en sus ojos, se saco el collar y se lo paso a su dueña- Ese gato es del demonio- Emerina lo mira con sorpresa- Black…Este es tu fin-Y con esto último Splendid se lanzo hasta el tarro de basura donde estaba Black para golpearle, por toda la ciudad se escucharon sonidos de gatos, golpes y gritos de dolor mientras Emerina y Flippy comían palomitas con bebida observando la estúpida pelea.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo tan loco-Emerina y Flippy dejaron de comer para mirar al que estaba atrás de ellos que era una mano gigante que se retorcía violentamente.

-¡AH! ¡UNA MANO MUTANTE CON ESQUIZOFRENIA! –Exclamaron al unisonó los dos jóvenes para ponerse a la defensiva, Flippy saco una pistola y Emerina trasformo su collar en un hacha de doble filo.

-Estela… ¿ya no me reconoces? Y vienes con tu esposo… fue hermosa esa boda-La mano saludaba a los dos jóvenes quienes estaban sonrojados.

-¡NO SOY ESTELA! ¡SOY EMERINA! ¡Y ESTE DE AQUÍ NO ES MI ESPOSO ES…! Es….un conocido-Emerina tenía la cabeza abajo porque no sabía lo que era realmente Flippy, además con suerte se acordaba de su nombre.

-Yo no estoy loco Estela así que no trates de engañarme, síganme los voy a llevar con mi hermano-La mano se empieza a alejar y los otros con desconfianza comienzan a seguirlo.

-¡BLACK! ¡VEN QUE NOS VAMOS! ¡O TE DEJO AQUÍ ABANDONADO!-Emerina llamo a su "hermano" quien subió a su cabeza de un gran salto.

-_"Ese chico no se rinde nunca….me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien"-_El gato ronroneo al sentir que los brazos de Emerina lo tomaban para llevarlo en brazos.

-Ese gato es tierno cuando se lo propone-Flippy se acerca a Emerina y comienza a acariciar al gato quien ronronea con más fuerza y cariño-No se…pero ahora me atrevo a preguntar ¿Te he visto antes? Quiero decir mucho antes de que fueras famosa porque siento que te conozco de toda la vida-El militar miraba fijamente a la cantante y ella también a él hasta que se dieron cuenta de sus miradas y las apartaron abruptamente, sonrojándose en el proceso.

Splendid iba caminando atrás de todos ellos con muchos rasguños y mordeduras por parte del gato, el miraba atentamente a Emerina y Flippy que hablaban de lo más normal por lo que sonrió con mucha alegría pero sin darse cuenta las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yay! Otro capítulo terminado, fue divertido escribirlo XD <strong>

**Pd: ¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche para que Flippy tema decírselo a Emerina?**

**Pd2: El collar mágico…Black sí que es burlón :3**

**Pd3: ¿Por qué Splendid se habrá puesto así al escuchar "Intento de héroe"? **

**Pd4: Esa mano loca…supongo que saben quién es XD**

**Pd5: El amor está en todas partes *3***

**Pd6: ¿Por qué Splendid habrá llorado al ver a Flippy, Emerina y Black juntos?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	5. La mansión Smash

_**Capitulo 4:"La Mansión Smash"**_

Los 3 jóvenes miraban con asombro la mansión que estaba al frente de ellos, era enorme, bien cuidada y con unos jardines hermosos. Flippy miraba una especie de campo lleno de rosas blancas detenidamente ya que por alguna razón cuando el plantaba esta flor, moría, a pesar de que le ponía mucho cuidado.

-¿Te gustan estas flores?-Emerina veía un poco divertida al militar porque es la primera vez que ve a un hombre interesado en flores.

-No me gustan las flores en general pero si me gustan las rosas blancas, estas flores me hacen sentir nostálgico pero no sé el porqué-Flippy mira un momento a Emerina pero luego desvía la mirada rápidamente- ¿no crees que deberíamos entrar?

-Es cierto, parecemos idiotas parados aquí afuera-Splendid solo levanta los hombros y se va caminando hacia la gran puerta- Como esa mano mutante llego y paso…supongo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo-El peli azul abrió la puerta y entro sin pedir permiso.

-¡No seas mal educado!-Emerina suspiro y entro lentamente a la mansión- permiso…-Miraba con cuidado las paredes.

-Permiso…tendremos que esperar en la sala principal porque si salimos a buscar a esa mano…no vamos a perder-El peli verde miraba toda la habitación- Esta construcción es hermosa…hey, miren allí-El militar entra a la habitación donde habían muchos cuadros y detrás de él entraban Emerina con Black en brazos y Splendid.

-Wow…ese de ahí se ve un poco narigón ¿no creen?-El peli azul se reía de ese pobre hombre- Que horrible es eso Jajaja- Splendid gira la cabeza hacia Emerina y ve como ella mira un cuadro con corazones alrededor.

-No sabía que era tan lindo…pucha….maldigo a Intelligent System por hacer un avatar tan lindo-La cantante miraba con tristeza al estratega de Ylisse- Estos son del elenco Smash bros… ¿Estamos en el mundo de los videojuegos?

-No creo…pero hay algo que tienes que ver…-Flippy miraba atentamente 2 cuadros que estaban juntos- Emerina…ya se el porqué la confusión…

La cantante corrió hasta donde estaba Flippy y miro esos 2 cuadros, eran dos jóvenes idénticos, un hombre y una mujer- Esos dos tienen mi….apellido…y esa tal Estela es igual a mi… ¿ella es parte del smash también?

-Te lo dije hermano…ella no es Estela ya que no sabe nada de este universo pero el parecido es increíble me pregunto el porqué-Los tres jóvenes que miraban el cuadro de Estela y Gabriel voltearon para ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Pero…hermano…ella es Estela por que el parecido increíble es imposible- La misma mano de antes estaba discutiendo con una mano más cuerda sobre Emerina y esta ya se estaba hartando de que esa mano esquizofrénica la confundiera a cada rato y para colmo su paciencia llegaba a cero.

-**¡YA DÉJAME DE LLAMAR ESTELA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!**-Todos miraron a Emerina atentamente- **Ahora vete…ya no quiero verte**-La cantante se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Para impresión de Master Hand, su hermano extrañamente se quedo callado y se fue del lugar sin protestar- Crazy… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo le diste órdenes a mi hermano? Porque es imposible hacerlo sin que reclame-Master Hand juraba que se oyó otra voz mezclada con la de Emerina al momento de dar la orden.

En ese momento Crazy Hand se asoma por la puerta- Oye…si no quieres que te llame Estela ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- Si Master Hand tuviera cara ahora tendría ojos y boca abiertas de la impresión.

-**Llámame Emerina ya que ese es mi nombre**-Luego observo cómo este hacia un gigante ok y se fue -¿Me hizo caso? Wow…no creí que lo hiciera-Emerina suspiro de cansancio.

-Y eso es extraño, mi hermano nunca obedece….también escuche otra voz aparte de la tuya ¿tienes un poder extraño o algo así?-Master Hand se acerca de forma amenazante a Emerina.

-No tengo nada que explicar y será coincidencia…el único poder que tengo es el del collar, que…-La cantante iba a seguir hablando pero la mano gigante la interrumpió.

-Es un collar de cristal con forma mariposa que se transforma en el arma que tú quieras… Es el mismo collar de Estela pero…es imposible…solo existe 1 en todo el mundo pero todavía falta el collar de plata en forma de Dragón-En eso el gato salta en los brazos de Emerina y Master hand retrocede- Imposible….eso no es posible…. ¿cómo tienen esos co….co…

-Primero: este collar solo se transforma en un hacha de doble filo y segundo: Estos collares nos dio mi abuela antes de morir hace 11 años atrás…. ¿Pero qué? El mismo collar que…. ¿Estela?... explícate-Emerina se puso las manos en las caderas y mira a Master Hand.

-Síganme ustedes tres-La mano comenzó a flotar por los pasillos con los tres detrás – Estela y Gabriel son concursantes del torneo Smash…y esos collares le perteneció a ellos dos, ya sabes el poder de tu collar Emerina pero el poder de tu gato al tener ese collar es transformarse en dragón…estoy seguro que tu eres pariente lejano de Estela y lo voy a descubrir…

-Lamento interrumpir esta conversación pero… ¿sabe como volver a casa? Es que estamos preocupados-Master Hand miro al militar.

-Eso mismo estoy por hacer…ese lugar tiene un portal que los llevara a su universo-Master Hand le pidió a su hermano Crazy que prepare el portal pero este creía que Emerina era Estela por lo tanto- ¡ESPEREN! ¡EL PORTAL ESTA MAL CONFIGURADO! –muy tarde…los jóvenes habían entrado corriendo al portal-Mierda….

* * *

><p>Ahora en el presente…<p>

-Wow…me siento genial….es maravilloso que te digan de que eres parecido a alguien importante ¿No lo cree, su alteza?-Flippy miraba a la mujer que lo encontró inconsciente y lo llevaba a su casa.

-Hehehe…Solo llámame Estela, por cierto, es por eso que te quede mirando por mucho tiempo porque creía que mi esposo se volvió joven pero no era así pero no debiste llamarme acosadora-Estela miraba enojada al militar de 19 años .

-Jejejejeje….lo lamento su al….Estela pero es que es la primera vez que una mujer me queda viendo por mucho tiempo-Flippy se rascaba la nuca avergonzado- Pero ya… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a su casa?

-Solo falta una media hora ¿puedes aguantar o te llevo en brazos? –Estela se ríe a carcajadas de la cara de Flippy.

-¡PERO SOY HOMBRE!-El militar grito tan fuerte que en todo los lugares del país de Sillia se escucho.

* * *

><p>En un lugar lejano iban caminando un Peli azul y a su lado iba un gato negro cuando escucharon un grito.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso? –Splendid mira al gato a su lado- de todas las personas en el mundo… ¿Por qué me ha tocado con un gato gruñón? –El gato le gruño con mucha rabia- ya entendí…estúpido gato –Le saca la lengua y sale corriendo con el gato atrás, mientras corría y corría del gato, paso por un lugar muy familiar- Este lugar… Espera Black…por favor, tengo que ver algo.

El gato no se dio ni cuenta de la velocidad del peli azul que cuando parpadeo este ya no estaba, Black miraba por todas partes asustado, ya que por alguna razón le tenía miedo a la soledad y desesperado corría por el bosque buscando a Splendid- ¡MIAUU! ¡MIAUU! –Black se canso de buscar y comenzó a sollozar- Miii….miiii….miau…-El gato se callo al oír como alguien lloraba con mucha fuerza por lo que siguió el sonido y llego hasta donde estaba Splendid llorando- ¿Miau?

-¡ELLOS ESTABAN AQUÍ! ¡ALGUIEN SE LOS LLEVO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO!- Splendid lloraba y lloraba con una pena increíble, una pena que contagio al gato quien se acerco donde Splendid y se acurruco en sus brazos.

-Parece que este lugar ya no es tan secreto como pensaba-Una voz se oyó atrás de los dos y cuando el gato miro al dueño de esa voz, abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, pero es que en Osorno, que queda en el sur de Chile y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir pero… aquí esta ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Pd: ¿alguien** **se dio cuenta que lo que cuento aquí es diferente a lo que puse en el último capitulo de "La boda de mis sueños"? **

**Pd2: ¿Por qué a Flippy le gustan las rosas blancas?**

**Pd3: ¿Por qué Crazy Hand le hizo caso a Emerina sin reclamar?**

**Pd4: ¿Por qué Splendid llora?**

**Eso fue todo…nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	6. Los problemas se aproximan

_**Capitulo 5: "Los Problemas se aproximan"**_

Phillip miraba con cautela a Emerina quien miraba la ventana preocupada, como si estuviera esperando algo, Gabriel estaba igual que Phillip.

-Oye…hay algo en esa mujer que no me cuadra muy bien, el parecido con mi hermana es asombroso sin mencionar que tiene nuestro apellido pero ella ni siquiera sabe del reino de Sillia ¿Por qué será?-Gabriel se acerco a Phil a hablar sobre lo que paso hace un momento.

-Algo me dice que nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre….pero ignorando eso… ¿Cómo fue el tono de voz de su orden?- Phillip coloco su mano en el mentón- Es como si tuviera un poder con la voz, a ver….repasemos lo que vimos hace unos minutos….

* * *

><p>Emerina se aferraba con miedo a las escamas del dragón de Hime, todos miraban la escena con una gota en la sien ya que era imposible que "Estela" tuviera miedo a las alturas después de tantos años montando uno.<p>

-Mamá….deja de actuar así, por favor-Hime le hacía ojitos de cachorritos a su "madre" para que dejara de actuar así.

-¿Madre? ¿Por qué me llamas así?-Emerina tenía cara de poker face, solo tenía 20 años y estos niños d años la llamaban Mamá.

Ante esta pregunta todos pararon en seco haciendo que Emerina callera del dragón a los brazos de Phillip- Estela….me estas asustando ¿Cómo no recuerdas a nuestros hijos? Mejor dicho ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos?-Phillip miraba desesperadamente a "Estela" y esta aun no salía de su shock.

-¿Hijos? ¿Tengo hijos? Que yo sepa no estoy casada por lo tanto no tengo hijos-La cantante palideció al ver como a Phillip y los niños se le aguaron los ojos- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

-¡Mamá está peor que Robin! ¡Mamá esta amnésica! ¡No quiero!-Lloraba la pequeña Sakura junto a su padre y hermanos por su "madre" que había "perdido" la memoria totalmente.

-Estela…no puedes ser tan cruel con tu familia….oye, hermanita, esto no es gracioso-Gabriel estaba a punto de llorar, esto fue el colmo para Emerina siempre era lo mismo con esta familia que la llamaba Estela todo el tiempo y ya se canso de esto.

**-¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME ESTELA!**-En ese momento todos callan y miran a Emerina asustados-** Mi nombre es Emerina Namikaze por lo tanto llámenme así y esto es para los niños….ya dejen de llorar, me enferman….si me disculpan me iré caminando al pueblo que está allí**-La cantante se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar muy pero muy enojada hacia la ciudad de Sillia que era divisible mientras tanto extrañamente todos estaban perplejos mirando a la cantante como se alejaba y la siguieron como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

* * *

><p>-Esa chica….tengo un mal presentimiento, un gran cambio se avecina….lo presiento… ¿eh? –Phillip siente que alguien abre la puerta hacia el salón del trono por lo que mira hacia atrás y ve a su esposa correr hacia él con una velocidad impresionante- Esto me va a doler-Phillip retrocede unos pasos pero….<p>

-¡Cariño! ¡Te extrañe!-Estela da un salto enorme y cae en los brazos de Phillip, botándolo al suelo- ¡Lamento desaparecer tanto tiempo! ¿Phil?...oh-En eso la reina ve como está la situación: ella arriba de su esposo en el suelo, todo el mundo mirándolos detenidamente y un rey que se retorcía de dolor por el golpe en la cabeza-Jejeje lo siento Phillip ¿estás bien?-Phillip solo asiente para luego sentarse pero con Estela en su regazo.

- Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer… ¿Dónde andabas?-El rey abrazaba muy fuerte a su esposa como temiendo que al soltarla iba a desaparecer…..lástima que eso va a pasar muy pronto.

-Estaba investigando algo….algo muy grave ¡Ah! Hola hermano ¿Cómo te han ido en las misiones de mercenario?-Estela mira a su hermano con una radiante sonrisa aun en el suelo en los brazos de su esposo.

-Un poco agotadoras, pero nada que no pueda manejar…jejeje ¿y quién lo diría?-El mercenario se agacho para estar a la altura de la pareja la cual aun estaban acaramelados en el suelo.

-¿De qué te ríes Gabriel?-El peli verde ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su cuñado.

-Es que….recuerdo cuando ustedes dos se enojaban por molestarlos de que algún día se iban a casar ¿y que pasó? Aquí están los mismos que hace 20 años se decían "solo somos amigos y nunca seremos algo más", casados y con 7 lindos niños….que irónico ¿no?-Gabriel se reía a carcajadas de las caras de la pareja porque ambos estaban sonrojados y desviaron la mirada hacia distintos puntos del salón del trono.

-¡YA! Gabriel para….si me acuerdo de eso pero ahora hay una cosa que me intriga…Estela ¿Qué es eso grave que investigaste?- El rey se había calmado y ahora esperaba una respuesta pero ante esta pregunta, la mirada de Estela se ensombreció y dio un suspiro largo con un toque de tristeza y dolor.

-Se trata de….de…..Vació –Con la declaración de Estela los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos con terror absoluto, Ella y su hermano ayudaron a derrotar a Law hace 10 años atrás pero…. ¿No vació se había quedado en el plano de los inexistente por siempre? ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

-Hermana….esa es una acusación grave pero bien grave-El mercenario miraba preocupado a su hermana, ¿acaso no todo había terminado ya?

-Bueno la verdad es que no hay que desesperarse…aun porque son solo rumores….Hay alguien que dice que sacrificando niños será él quien vea al pájaro y así obtener su poder, pero eso es imposible por eso investigue por alrededor del país pero no hay nada que indique de que sea verdad ese rumor-Estela estaba cabizbaja, preocupada por su amigo…tal vez en su reino no sea de mucha importancia ya que personalmente se encargo de ocultar la historia de Vacio de su reino para evitar a los codicioso pero…¿Qué hay del resto del multi universo? Si eso pasa…Vació estará en problemas.

Emerina a pesar de estar alejada del grupo, pudo escuchar toda la conversación, ese nombre de Vacio por alguna razón se le hacía familiar junto con el nombre Vanitas y Law…jura que lo había escuchado antes pero no sabe dónde y todo el castillo con el pueblo…siente que ella estuvo ahí antes de que fuera destruido.

-¿Emerina? ¿Eres tú?-Emerina mira al dueño de la voz y ve que era Flippy quien se acerca con paso lento y con temor- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?-La cantante estaba sorprendida por la generosidad y preocupación del militar.

-Flippy….si estoy bien gracias ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Emerina suelta una risita al ver la cara de Flippy sonrojado y mirando el suelo.

- Bueno después de que Master Hand nos enviara aquí-Ante la declaración de Flippy, los 3 adultos que estaban asustados miraron al militar con los ojos como platos- Pero por alguna razón nos separamos y cuando se abrió el portal, Salí yo solo en medio de un bosque ante la mirada atónica de una mujer que se parecía mucho a ti…pero no era más que la reina de este lugar, así que ella me trajo aquí, por cierto la reina es muy hermosa y generosa…digna de una reina…upss…perdón si falte el respeto-Flippy hace el símbolo de la paz a los adultos quienes miraban atentamente al rey.

-Te advierto de que no te fijes en las esposas de los demás…pequeño mocoso o te arrepentirás…juro que lo harás-Todo el mundo aterrorizado se alejo de Phillip incluyendo Estela ya que un aura negra era visible alrededor del rey.

-Viejo….tienes serios problemas de celos…Perdón…no volverá a pasar-Flippy miraba al rey temblando como una gelatina a punto de ser comida….de acuerdo eso ultimo sonó extraño.

-Olvidando lo que dijo mi esposo…. ¿que Master Hand hizo qué? –Estela se fue acercando a Emerina ignorando el hecho de que es casi idéntica a ella…bueno mejor dicho aun no se da cuenta de eso, pero por la ventana se puede ver un encapuchado que sonríe satisfactoriamente al ver el cómo sacar provecho a esos mocosos nuevos para eliminar a 2 de los héroes de la esperanza fijando su mirada en una persona en especifico.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya…me demore en hacer este capítulo .-. Lo siento por eso…ya llevo 2 semanas en secundaria y ya quiero tirarme del costanera center (Para los que no sepan es un video famoso de un tipo que se suicida tirándose del edificio más alto de Santiago o parece que de Chile y está en youtube) Son muchas cosas que hacer y para variar estoy estudiando Telecomunicaciones por lo que tengo el doble de materias ._.<strong>

**Bueno dejando eso de lado, las pd:**

**Pd: Emerina perdió mucho el control…. ¿creen que ella es peor que Estela?**

**Pd2: Nunca le digan no al amor…se los digo por experiencia propia T.T**

**Pd3: Solo les diré que la corrupción será la antagonista de esta historia.**

**Pd4: ¿A quién estará mirando el encapuchado?**

**Bueno eso sería todo…. ¡Nos leemos después!**


	7. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 6:"Recuerdos"**_

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y Estela hablaba muy animadamente con Emerina pero aun no se daba cuenta de su parecido increíble con ella, por otra parte Gabriel cargaba a su hija recién nacida Marle bajo la mirada divertida de Flippy.

-Lamento ser yo el que le diga esto pero….usted parece mujer actuando de esa manera-El militar joven evitaba soltar una carcajada al ver la actitud afeminada pero esta risa no sale al ver como la mirada del príncipe-mercenario se entristecía hasta el punto de desviar la mirada.

-No actúa así porque quiere-Flippy voltea a ver a la dueña de la voz y ve a Amelia quien se acerca con paso decidido hacia él- Mi padre tiene que convertirse en mamá también….por el bien de mi hermana pequeña.

-Entonces…. ¿Dónde está su mamá?-Flippy sentía que no debía preguntar eso pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Marle, mi hermana, nació hace unas semanas atrás….mamá no nos había dicho que con el tiempo se había enfermado del corazón y que en el día del parto…había pocas posibilidades que sobreviviera por lo que paso lo inevitable…por lo que murió al poco tiempo de dar a luz-Amelia miro alrededor y vio que todos estaban escuchando atentamente la explicación, Emerina tenía una mirada preocupada hacia Gabriel quien estaba a punto de llorar y Estela abrazaba a Phillip para que evitara llorar por su hermana fallecida.

Flippy tenía que hacer algo para levantar el ánimo de todos los presentes-Aunque ella ya no esté….su corazón seguirá latiendo mientras ustedes la recuerden, además, a ella no les va a gustar verlos así ya que por algo dejo algo muy valioso antes de partir ¿o no?-Los presentes se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por las lindas palabras de Flippy pero aun no salían de ese aire de pena por lo que el militar joven vio por todas partes algo para quitar ese ambiente extraño hasta que vio un piano y corriendo fue a tocarlo.

Emerina miraba triste a Gabriel hasta que escucho una hermosa canción proveniente de un piano, por lo que miro al pianista y se sorprendió al ver a Flippy tocando una melodía hermosa por lo que se le quedo mirando con ternura cosa que no paso desapercibida para Estela….Esa mirada se parecía a la de ella cuando era joven al mirar a Phillip a escondidas fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las increíbles similitudes de las dos.

Phillip miraba a Flippy tocar el piano, veía atentamente cada movimiento que hacia este, al rey le recordaba esos tiempos cuando intentaba animar a Estela o a los demás de cualquier cosa…excepto por Lionell ya que por si no lo sabían, Lionell y Phillip tuvieron una rivalidad enormemente fuerte pero fingían ante los ojos de Estela una linda amistad, apuesto que saben a qué se debió esa rivalidad y otra cosa más…ellos ahora son amigos de verdad pero esa amistad tardo 7 años en forjarse por lo tanto fueron 7 años de rivalidad pero volviendo al tema principal, Phillip empezó a notar que ellos dos eran iguales bueno era igual a cuando era joven por lo que empezó a sacar conclusiones.

Gabriel tenía los ojos cerrados junto con Amelia y Marle, imaginando todos los momento buenos y malos…el príncipe fue el último en casarse ya que hace solo 2 años se caso con Felicia pero ahora….esta viudo, esto le hacía sentir terrible porque durante años estuvo confundido entre Wellmey y Felicia, en cuanto eligió a Felicia…Los padres de Wellmey, obligaron al Duque a casarse con una linda mujer de un país vecino, fue tan corto el tiempo que estuvo con Felicia que no lo aprovecho al máximo…y eso era lo único que le hacía sentir mal…pero muy en el fondo estaba contento de pasar aunque sea unos par de años a su lado y quien sabe…tal vez te reúnas con ella más rápido de lo que imaginaste, pequeño Gabriel.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar la hermosa canción que tocaba Flippy, mientras el terminaba de tocar la canción…todos aplaudieron…era de esas típicas canciones que cuando escuchas…no puedes evitar recordar el pasado, Flippy se sonrojo al escuchar a todas las personas aplaudiendo pero sintió que se iba a desmayar en cuanto vio a su cantante preferida, aplaudiéndole a él…solo a él, por lo que sintió mariposas en el estomago pero algo lo detuvo, un flashback borroso de alguien que se notaba que estaba en la desesperación y este decía:

_"**¡No te enamores de ella o le harás mucho daño!"**_

Flippy trataba de descifrar el mensaje y también quien decía esto…pero algo era seguro….era una mujer la que lo decía, por lo que dio solo una reverencia y paso al lado de Emerina…ignorándola por completa, bajo la mirada consternada de ella, un acto que solo a Phillip preocupo y sintió curiosidad el porqué la bipolaridad del peli verde más joven.

-Muy bien, se acabo el mini show…ahora todos vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos y que tengan un buen día-Estela se rió al ver a la mayoría del personal del castillo en la sala del trono escuchando la hermosa melodía que tocaba Flippy.

-Amor, no me has contado sobre ese rumor de Vació-Phillip abrazo a su esposa por detrás y no la soltaba, esa canción le había hecho recordar el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para que ella se salvara de Tabuu y estaba más que seguro que nunca que dejaría a Estela sola de nuevo.

-Ay que estas acaramelado hoy, cariño-Estela se acurrucaba en el pecho de su marido y se relajaba-Es algo complicado….te lo explico en privado…tal vez esta noche tengamos un poco de diversión-La reina susurro esto último pero su mirada era coqueta.

-¿Enserio? Wow…te advierto que esta noche no me voy a contener-Los reyes jugueteaban entre sí…a pesar de que eran adultos aun conservaban parte de la inmadurez de cuando eran jóvenes.

Por otra parte Emerina estaba triste, por cierto militar que la había ignorado pero ¿Por qué se sentía así de mal con un hombre que apenas conocía? Eso tendría más sentido si él fuera su amigo de infancia como Logan* pero hay otro sentimiento que la rodeaba… ¿Por qué desde la primera vez que vio a Flippy sintió que ya lo conocía desde antes?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, de nuevo me disculpo por demorarme pero….desde que tengo 4 horas SEGUIDAS de matemáticas…mi mente se está marchitando más rápido de lo usual…bueno olvidando eso ultimo<strong>

**¡Las pds!: **

**Pd: ¿alguien se imagino eso para Gabriel?**

**Pd2: es mi idea o ¿a mí me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes?**

**Pd3: por cierto la canción que toca Flippy es Love & Loss de Mattia Cupelli, escúchenla….es hermosa.**

**Pd4: ¿Por qué habrá sido esa rivalidad entre Phillip y Lionell?**

**Pd5: ¿Quién será la persona del flashback de Flippy?**

**Pd6: Estela y Phillip….creo que no les basto tener 7 hijos XD**

**Pd7: *Se que Noby puso a Logan que en su pasado fue un vil ladrón que Emerina rescato por lo tanto esa historia es la original pero… ¿a alguien se le ocurre porque hice eso?**

**Eso sería todo… ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
